


The Start of a Beautiful Friendship [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Centaurs, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: He’s working for the mine when he meets Snart.That, in and of itself, isn’t exactly surprising. Mick’s been working in mines since that day when he, barely a half-grown colt at the time, had followed the crazy old Scot who had shacked up with his mother down the mine shaft and watched him set the charges.He’d never looked back.





	The Start of a Beautiful Friendship [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneiriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Start of a Beautiful Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069845) by [oneiriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad). 



**Title:** The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

**Fandom:** The Flash

**Author:** oneiriad

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Mick/Len

**Rating:** Teen

**Length:** 9:45

**Summary:**

He’s working for the mine when he meets Snart.   
That, in and of itself, isn’t exactly surprising. Mick’s been working in mines since that day when he, barely a half-grown colt at the time, had followed the crazy old Scot who had shacked up with his mother down the mine shaft and watched him set the charges.   
He’d never looked back.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069845)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/The%20Start%20Of%20a%20Beautiful%20Friendship.mp3)


End file.
